bumblopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Shummite Monk
The Shummite Monks, monks who follow the religion of Shummism, are a small secluded community of monk in the Total War Kingdom. Their sanctuary is Chomolonzo and they have a temple in Center City. History Ancient Times The Ancient Text speak of Shummites from the far past, but their is little known of them. They did worship ZEOL, the Shummite entity, though not the current ZEOL, ZEOL the Wari. Legio's Shummites To be added. Entities "HAIL ZEOL, SASHA SMILES AND PASHA LAUGHS!" ZEOL ZEOL is the entity who the Shummites worship. Every Shummite generation has its own ZEOL. These generations are started by a MEHPS who receives visions of ZEOL. Because the ZEOL of one Shummite Monk generation is never the same as the ZEOL of another generation, people tend to find the Shummite religion confusing. The current ZEOL is ZEOL de Wari. SASHA To be added. PASHA To be added. YOK To be added. SAPOOKY To be added. SOFIA To be added. Titles ''"Nee ranks, we get titles based on who we are." ~Legio MEHPS The MEHPS, Most Exalted High Priest of Shum, is the most influential person in the Shummite order. At the moment, the title of MEHPS is occupied by Legio. ESCARGOTS Although the meaning of ESCAR is unknown, the title of ESCARGOTS used to be known as GOTS, Grandest Of The Shummites. ESCARGOTS is always the person who will succeed MEHPS after his death. The title of ESCARGOTS is currently occupied by The Dutch Devil. COSC COSC is the oldest of titles after MEHPS and GOTS. COSC, Caretaker Of the Sprouting Clemenites, takes care of the Clemenites, a fruit that ZEOL de Wari himself ate. The title is currently held by Ciloron. Other Shummite Ranks *The Avatar of ZEOL. Currently held by Legio. *Speaker of HET-BABA THE UNFORGIVING. Currently held by Legio. *BOMBO THE TRICKSTER. Currently held by Legio. *Hetman of the Shummite Armies. Currently held by The Dutch Devil. *Chief of the Shummite Space Programme. Currently held by The Dutch Devil. *Chief of Shummite Police. Currently held by The Dutch Devil. *Krakiszki the Hunter. Currently held by The Dutch Devil. *Keeper of the Graven Masks of AHUM. Currently held by LuckyLewis. *Viceroy of SZOMBATHELY, PEREYASLAVA, and YASS. Currently held by LuckyLewis. *Master of the Shummite Explorer's Guild. Currently held by LuckyLewis. *SOS, Speaker of Sofia. Currently held by Ciloron. *Emissary to Other Shummites. Currently held by Kameraden. *Master of Shummite Roads and Taverns. Currently held by Kameraden. *Chief Ice-Man of the SHUM. Currently held by Kameraden. *Shumnaut. Currently held by lolIsuck. *Shumpan. Currently held by Pasan. * SHUMMOSOPHOS. Currently held by shoob. Shummy-Language "We speak the most ancient Shummite tongue." ''"Are there Shummies who did not?" ''"Bee ahum, for not all shummites are bee like we are being." ~Legio and Ciloron about the Shummy-language The Shummite Monks have their own language and, although the Shummites have not confirmed this, it is called Shummy-language. Shummy-language is usually spoken between Shummites only and not between Shummites and non-Shummites. A characteristic of the Shummy-Language is that most things are written in capitol letters and are loudly spoken. *Known Shummy-Words ** Bee = Yes (Confirming word) ** Nee = No, Not (Denying word) ** Goed = Good ** Zeer = Very ** Heel = Very ** Erg = Very *Known Shummy-Terms ** SHUM ** BATHORY ** ahum